1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an updating display system of a display list and the method thereof. In particular, the invention pertains to an updating display system that can download and update items with differences and clearly show the display list.
2. Related Art
Singing has become one the common leisure activities of modern life. In addition to singing at KTV, more and more families have purchased karaoke systems to sing at home. The biggest drawback of the home karaoke systems is that the songs cannot be updated in real time or the user has to update them manually. This is quite inconvenient for most users.
Thanks to advances in network technology, digital TV or set top box (STB) has started providing services similar to those of karaoke systems. In such a system, songs are stored on a server host. The digital TV or STB stores a display list of names of all songs on the server for the user to browse. After the user selects a song from the display list, the digital TV or STB downloads the song from the server for the user to sing along. When the display list of songs needs to be updated, the digital TV or STB simply download the new display list from the server via a network.
However, there are usually a large number of songs on the server. The display list file is thus sizeable. It takes some time to download the display list. Therefore, when the digital TV or STB directly downloads the display list from the server, the user usually has to wait some time before he or she can use the digital TV or STB to sing.
Besides, some songs on the server are newly released. The current technology does not have a clear display for the display list. Consequently, the user often needs to spend a long time to find the latest songs for singing. This is extremely inconvenient.
In summary, the prior art long has the problems of long display list download time and unclear display. It is imperative to provide a solution.